


Christmas Kittens

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon smiled as soon as he viewed a stray kitten wandering near Salem homes.





	Christmas Kittens

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon smiled as soon as he viewed a stray kitten wandering near Salem homes. The perfect Christmas gift for Sarah Croydon.   
After returning home, he revealed the present and gave it to Sarah. Charles continued to smile after his happy wife kissed him. A kiss was another Christmas gift.

 

THE END


End file.
